There is always a demand for low cost amusement devices for children and/or adults. One way of providing the desired amusement is for the device to make a sound when manipulated by the user. Various types of sounding toys are known. Known sounding toys commonly have either the disadvantage of not effectively making the desired sound or the disadvantage of being overly complex. Thus, there is a market for new sounding toys that are relatively inexpensive and simple in structure but reliably and effectively make the desired sound.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved sounding toy that is inexpensive, simple in structure, and easy to operate to effectively produce the desired sound.